religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Caesarius van Heisterbach
Oberdollendorf]]Caesarius van Heisterbach (ca. 1180 - ca. 1240) was monnik en novicemeester van de cisterciënzer abdij Heisterbach in het Zevengebergte dicht bij Oberdollendorf ten zuiden van Bonn in Duitsland. Waarschijnlijk vervulde Caesarius tot 1222 het ambt van novicemeester in de abdij van Heisterbach. Dat Caesarius ook nog enige tijd prior van de abdij van Heisterbach zou zijn geweest, berust op een misvatting. Verteller Caesarius geldt als een van de beste vertellers van de Middellatijnse literatuur. Zijn heldere en tegelijkertijd levendige schrijfstijl en zijn voorliefde voor dialogen in de directe rede zorgen ervoor, dat zijn verhalen ook vandaag de dag nog verrassend onderhoudend zijn. Zijn oeuvre omvat naast een groot aantal prekenbundels en bijbelcommentaren een tweetal heiligenlevens, respectievelijk van de Keulse aartsbisschop Engelbert van Keulen en landgravin Elisabeth van Thüringen. Zijn grote faam dankt Caesarius echter aan twee grote verzamelwerken van exempla: de Dialogus miraculorum en de Libri VIII miraculorum. Van dit laatste werk, door Caesarius bij aanvang op acht boeken begroot, heeft hij slechts twee boeken afgerond. Vooral de Dialogus genoot onder de inwoners van het Rijnland en de Nederlanden een grote populariteit. Zijn exempels zijn, al dan niet in bewerkte of aangepaste vorm, terug te vinden in tal van Latijnse en Middelnederlandse werken uit de latere Middeleeuwen. Een van de beroemdste voorbeelden hiervan is ongetwijfeld het verhaal over de kosterin Beatrix, de Beatrijs van het latere Middelnederlandse dichtwerk. Levensloop Verreweg de meeste informatie over het leven van Caesarius van Heisterbach, komt van de schrijver zelf. Verspreid over zijn oeuvre maakt Caesarius sporadisch melding van gebeurtenissen die hij zelf heeft meegemaakt. Daardoor weten we dat Caesarius omstreeks 1180 moet zijn geboren in het Rijnland, naar alle waarschijnlijkheid in Keulen of in de directe omgeving van deze stad. In de verhalen die Caesarius over zijn eigen jeugd vertelt, neemt de stad Keulen een prominente plaats in. In de periode tussen 1188 en 1198 ontving Caesarius lager en hoger onderwijs. Hij begon zijn studie aan de school van het Keulse Sint Andreaskapittel. Hierna begon Caesarius met een studie theologie aan de Keulse Domschool. Op enige moment moet Caesarius van Heisterbach de priesterwijding hebben ontvangen, maar het blijft onduidelijk of dit voor of na zijn intrede in het klooster Heisterbach is gebeurd. Vrijwel direct na het afronden van zijn studie werd Caesarius monnik. In één van de spaarzame verhalen die hij over zichzelf vertelt, maakt Caesarius melding van deze bekering. Tijdens een gezamenlijke reis van Walberberg naar Keulen vertelde abt Gevaard van Heisterbach hem een wonderbaarlijke geschiedenis die de monniken van Clairvaux ten deel was gevallen. Tijdens het oogsten waren zowel de heilige Maria, Maria Magdalena als de heilige Anna aan de monniken verschenen en hadden hen het zweet van de gezichten gewist en hun koelte toegewuifd. Dit verhaal, dat in verschillende vormen de ronde deed binnen de cisterciënzer orde , maakte een diepe indruk op de jonge Caesarius en hij beloofde de abt dat hij monnik zou worden in zijn klooster. In 1199 trad hij in bij de cisterciënzerabdij van Heisterbach. Caesarius moet destijds tussen de achttien en twintig jaar zijn geweest. Hij zou - op enkele reizen na - de rest van zijn leven in Heisterbach blijven. Hij stierf omstreeks 1240. Caesarius en het exempel Caesarius van Heisterbach legde zich hoofdzakelijk toe op het schrijven van exempla: korte, voorbeeldige verhalen die een godsdienstig thema illustreren, en als waar gebeurd worden gepresenteerd. Maar vaak beoogde hij meer dan verduidelijking alleen: met zijn exempels wilde hij bepaalde christelijke waarheden bevestigen, dan wel bewijzen. Caesarius van Heisterbach staat samen met Odo van Chériton en Jacobus van Vitry aan de wieg van de Middellatijnse exempelliteratuur. Hij was één van de eersten die exempla als integraal onderdeel gebruikte voor de prediking. Volgens historicus Fritz Wagner moet het werk van Caesarius van Heisterbach worden beschouwd als “verhalende theologie”. Dat wil zeggen, dat Caesarius theologische en ethische problemen niet theoretiseert of abstracter maakt, maar juist aan de hand van voorbeeldige verhalen laat zien wat juist is. Daarvoor gebruikte hij het liefst betrouwbare verhalen uit zijn eigen tijd. Hij vermelde bij zijn verhalen naar beste vermogen personen en plaatsen, tijdstippen en zegslieden, hoewel hij hier soms wat slordig mee omsprong. In de proloog van de Dialogus miraculorum maakt Caesarius duidelijk dat hij de verhalen wil vertellen van wonderlijke gebeurtenissen die zich in zijn tijd en in zijn orde hadden voorgedaan. Zijn verhalen waren in de basis bedoeld voor novicen, conversen en monniken die rijk waren in genade, maar arm van geest. Want juist die groep was over het algemeen niet in staat de ingewikkelde allegorische bijbelverklaringen te begrijpen. Voor hen verzamelde Caesarius wonderverhalen en noteerde of onthield hij de verhalen die hij her en der van medebroeders, of op zijn incidentele reizen te horen kreeg. De Dialogus miraculorum Caesarius begon direct na het voltooien van zijn eerste homiliebundel, de Omelie morales XVIII de infancia Salvatoris, met het schrijven van de Dialogus miraculorum. Hij heeft er ruim vijf jaar aan gewerkt. In de proloog vertelt Caesarius dat hij als novicemeester gewoon was de novicen te vertellen over allerlei wonderlijke dingen die in ‘onze orde en onze tijden’ voorgevallen waren en nog dagelijks voorvielen. Sommigen hadden hem met klem gevraagd of hij deze verhalen niet wilde boekstaven. Met gepaste, en voorgewende tegenzin, zette hij zich na een bevel van zijn abt en de abt van Marienstatt aan dit werk. De Dialogus miraculorum werd geschreven tussen 1219 en 1223, met een eindredactiefase in 1224. Het werk telt 746 kapittels verdeeld over twaalf afdelingen met ieder een eigen thema. Deze thema's zijn achtereenvolgens: *de bekering (tot het monastieke leven), *het berouw, *de biecht, *de verzoeking, *de demonen, *de deugd van de eenvoud, *de heilige maagd Maria, *verschillende visioenen, *het sacrament van het Lichaam en Bloed van Christus, *wonderen, *de stervenden, *straf en beloning der gestorvenen. Caesarius werkte in de Dialogus de exempla om tot een dialoog tussen een vragende novice en een monnik die de vragen van de novice beantwoord. Door te kiezen voor een dialoogvorm gaf Caesarius de Dialogus het karakter van een leerboek mee. De historicus F. Tewes heeft gewezen op het feit dat de schijnbaar willekeurige opbouw van de afdelingen zich tot elkaar verhouden als fundament en bovenbouw. De eerste zes afdelingen handelen over het meritum: de dienstbaarheid en plichten van een monnik, terwijl de laatste zes afdelingen handelen over het praemium: de beloning die een dienstwillige monnik te wachten stond. De Dialogus is dan ook meer dan een verzameling willekeurige wonderverhalen. Ruim tweeënvijftig kapittels van het boek zijn gewijd aan beknopte en heldere theoretische uiteenzettingen van theologische kwesties. Mede daardoor kan het werk worden beschouwd als een inleiding in de middeleeuws-christelijke geloofs- en zedenleer vanuit cisterciënzer perspectief. Titivillus Caesarius is ook bekend vanwege de stelregel over de opkomst en ondergang van kloosters. Hij schreef dat welvaart en discipline in een klooster niet samengaan, en dat de welvaart de discipline ondermijnt. In zijn werk komen we ook voor het eerst de naam van de demon Titivillus tegen. Deze demon veroorzaakte de typografische fouten in het werk van schrijvers. De abdij van Heisterbach De abdij werd ontbonden in 1803 waarbij de bibliotheek en archieven werden overgedragen aan de stad Düsseldorf. Het klooster en de kerk werden verkocht en vervolgens in 1809 afgebroken. Op dit moment zijn alleen de apsis en de ruïnes van het koor overgebleven. In 1897 werd er in de buurt van de kloosterruïne een monument opgericht voor Caesarius. Externe link * [http://www-alt.uni-trier.de/uni/fb3/geschichte/cluse/cs/ Caesarius van Heisterbach, Dialogus Miraculorum], Editie: J. Strange (ed.), 2 dln. (Keulen, Bonn, Brussel 1851). Met Index in Caesarii Heisterbacensis Dialogum (Koblenz 1857). Herdruk van editie en index in 2 dln. (Ridgewood, New Jersey 1966). S.H. Brunsch, Das Zisterzienserkloster Heisterbach von seiner Gründung bis zum Anfang des 16. Jahrhunderts. Bonner Historische Forschungen, 58 (Siegburg 1998) blz. 146. # B.P. McGuire, ‘Friends and tales in the cloister. Oral sources in Caesarius of Heisterbach’s Dialogus miraculorum’, Analecta Cisterciensia 36 (1980) blz. 167-247, aldaar 173 voetnoot 115. Zie ook: Brunsch, Das Zisterzienserkloster Heisterbach, blz. 147. # Editie van beide vitae in: Caesarius van Heisterbach, Die Wundergeschichten des Caesarius von Heisterbach, A. Hilka (ed.), Publikationen der Gesellschaft für Rheinische Geschichtskunde, 34. Verschenen: deel I (Bonn 1933) en III (Bonn 1937). Deel III: Leben, Leiden und Wunder des heiligen Engelbert, Erzbischofs von Köln, F. Zschaek (ed.), blz. 223-328, Die Schriften über die heilige Elisabeth von Thüringen, A. Huyskens (ed.), blz. 329-390. # Caesarius van Heisterbach, Dialogus miraculorum, J. Strange (ed.), 2 dln. (Keulen, Bonn, Brussel 1851). Met Index in Caesarii Heisterbacensis Dialogum (Koblenz 1857). Herdruk van editie en index in 2 dln. (Ridgewood, New Jersey 1966). # Editie van beide boeken in: Caesarius van Heisterbach, Die Wundergeschichten des Caesarius von Heisterbach. Deel III: Die beiden ersten Bücher der Libri VIII Miraculorum, A. Hilka (ed.), blz. 1-128 # J. Greven, ‘Kleinere Studien zu Cäsarius von Heisterbach’, Annalen des Historischen Vereins für die Niederrhein 102 (1918) 1-39, aldaar 20-23. zie ook: F. Wagner, ‘Studien zu Caesarius von Heisterbach’, Analecta Cisterciensia 29 (1973) blz. 79-95, aldaar 80. # Greven, ‘Kleinere Studien’, blz. 23-27. Zie ook: Wagner, ‘Studien zu Caesarius’, blz. 80-81; McGuire,‘Friends and tales', blz. 185-189; K. Langosch, ‘Caesarius von Heisterbach’, in: Die deutsche Literatur des Mittelalters. Verfasserlexikon. Dl. I. (2e ed. Berlijn en New York 1978) blz. 1152-1168, aldaar 1153. # Brunsch, Das Zisterzienserkloster Heisterbach, blz. 146. # McGuire, ‘Written sources and cistercian inspiration in Caesarius of Heisterbach’, Analecta Cisterciensia 35 (1979) blz. 227-282, aldaar 271. # J.J. van Moolenbroek, Mirakels historisch. De exempels van Caesarius van Heisterbach over Nederland en Nederlanders (Hilversum 1999) blz. 11. # Wagner, ‘Der rheinische Zisterzienser und Predigtschriftsteller Caesarius von Heistberbach’, Cistercienser Chronik 101 (1994) blz. 93-111, aldaar 107. # Van Moolenbroek, ‘Over exempels, wonderen en visioenen in het werk van Caesarius van Heisterbach’, Millenium, Tijdschrift voor middeleeuwse studies 12 (1998) blz. 13-29, aldaar 19-20. # McGuire, ‘Written sources’, blz. 274. # Van Moolenbroek, ‘Over exempels’, blz. 28. # Idem, Mirakels historisch, blz. 17. # Himmerod was het moeder- en Marienstatt het enige dochterklooster van Heisterbach. Over de relatie tussen Caesarius van Heisterbach en beide abten, zie: McGuire, ‘Friends and tales’, blz. 161-247 en blz. 171-185. # Van Moolenbroek, Mirakels Historisch, blz. 326-327. # L. Tewes, ‘Der Dialogus Miraculorum des Caesarius von Heisterbach. Beobachtungen zum Gliederungs- und Werkcharakter’, Archiv für Kulturgeschichte 79 (1997) blz. 13-30, aldaar 27. # Van Moolenbroek, Mirakels Historisch, blz. 18. }} Categorie:Cisterciënzer de:Caesarius von Heisterbach en:Caesar of Heisterbach fr:Césaire de Heisterbach hu:Caesarius von Heisterbach it:Cesario di Heisterbach la:Caesarius Heisterbachensis ru:Цезарий Гейстербахский